happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Explorer Guy
Explorer Guy, also known as Indiana Jones, is the newest character included in Happy Wheels, added on July 22nd, 2011, for he was included in Version 1.45 of the game. The character rides a brown metallic mine cart capable of attaching to the rail item by holding space bar. Explorer Guy is the first character created by Jason, and is also the first character not made solely by Jim Bonacci. The character's attire consists of ripped clothes and a brown fedora, including a gray t-shirt, a pair of brown pants (mostly torn on the right side, making his blue underwear visible), white socks, a single brown shoe and a brown satchel, and he is missing a shoe on his left foot. Jason claims that the character is basically a less effective Indiana Jones, whom the character highly resembles. Release Hints The Non-Playable Character version of the character was accidentally released on Happy Wheels for only two hours between 8:26 AM and 10:55 AM PST on May 31st, 2011. Jim addressed that he accidentally put the NPC in and forgot to remove him before publishing, similar to how Lawnmower Man's name was revealed. The characters accidental release caused a lot of drama between the Total Jerkface community. First forum thread was made by Petur Darri, he discovered the new character in a level, but the thread got deleted because it had a picture of that character. People made countless suggestions of what the character would be, and the most popular suggestion was that he would be a mailman '''(due to the satchel and torn clothes that people thought a dog attacked him). The suggestion continued to be the most popular one until Jim Bonacci said on the comments page of his news post that he wasn't actually a mailman. Controls *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Shift - Leans Explorer Guy Forward *Ctrl - Leans Explorer Guy Backward *Space - Attach cart to rails if you hold space '''Controls After Ejecting *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab Trivia *Explorer Guy is based on fictional character Indiana Jones, and his vehicle is based off of the mine cart scene in Temple of Doom. *Explorer Guy is the first character to wear a hat that isn't a helmet. *So far, Explorer Guy's voice is the same as Segway Guy's. *It's fairly hard to get stuck to a harpoon when inside the cart unless holding Shift or Ctrl. *The original NPC has his satchel outside his pants, but as of version 1.45 it is tucked into his pants. *Explorer Guy's blood is a darker shade of red than the other characters. *If you wait long enough, Explorer Guy will fall off the platform in the Character menu. Glitches *The mine cart doesn't stick to the rails on replays. *The mine cart breaks into pieces when at a certain speed when on rail. *If you break the mine cart and then restart the level, his cart can be seen in midair as a non-interactive object, and you ride an invisible cart with visible wheels. *Most replays with Explorer Guy don't work, e.g: If you lose your head at the end, you lose your head at the beginning. *Sometimes, when you restart a level, your arms brake at the begining with no reason. Slideshow Doom mine.jpg|The scene from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. where Explorer Guy is based from. Sock.png Upside.png|I'm so scared! NOT Falloff.png|He can fall of the stonehenge during the character selection phase of the level. Mine.png Explorer guy.png Break.png|The Invisible Cart Glitch. Invi.png Category:2011 Category:Jason Schymick Category:Characters Category:Film Category:Real Life References Category:Happy Wheels Category:Explorer Guy Category:Glitches Category:Total Jerkface Staff